


Centuries

by RogueishDreamer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueishDreamer/pseuds/RogueishDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome hadn't planned on applying. She had, had enough excitement from the feudal era to last a lifetime. But thanks to an old friend's sudden reappearance in her life, she unexpectedly finds herself at U.A.'s entrance exam. Is she really cut out for a Hero's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entrance Exam

 

Higurashi Kagome blandly listened to the master of ceremonies, the professional hero, Present Mic, as he welcomed the potential U.A. students. She hadn't been planning on applying to the prestigious hero academy, had wanted to apply to a normal high school. She had, had enough excitement in the feudal era to last a lifetime. But it was Shippo's unexpected reappearance in her life that had disrupted her plans.

The fox demon had shown up at her shrine one week after she had been sent back home and the well had closed for good. And he had been the one to persuade her to at least apply to U.A., especially since she would be lucky to get into any school with her grades.

Shippo himself had started masquerading around as a hero, calling himself the Crimson Kitsune. (She couldn't help but laugh when he told her this.) He surprised her by keeping his heroics pretty low key. She had expected the opposite from him.

Kagome perked up when Present Mic's voice was suddenly amplified.

"Now pay close attention, listeners! We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten-minute practice run at our replica city-district," he said, announcing their test.

Kagome raptly listened as he explained the rules. It seemed simple enough, taking out robots for points. Though robots would be new to her. And she wondered how her quirk would fare against them. Attempting to formulate a plan, she was distracted when one of the potential students spoke up. He was a rather serious looking teen, who Kagome thought needed to lighten up. And when he called out another student, she narrowed her eyes in annoyance at him. He definitely thought way too much of himself.

"Now let's move to the main event! Plus Ultra!" Present Mic yelled, ending the ceremony as he finished with, "And may you all suffer gladly the trials to come!"

Kagome followed the crowd to the nearby changing rooms. They didn't have much time to prepare before heading to their designated area. She quickly changed into a simple pair of grey running pants, and a green track jacket before heading to her start point.

She hung back a bit, watching her competition. She was fascinated by all the different quirks, as her own was confusing to her. When she was in primary school, her quirk had manifested as the simple ability to make barriers. But after her time in the feudal era, her abilities grew and her priestess powers melded with her quirk.

A loud blast nearly knocked her off her feet. Looking up, she saw a blond male arguing with a few of the other test takers. There was something familiar about him. He shouted a few expletives while angrily glaring, and that's when it clicked.

Grinning, she made her way to the ill-tempered boy.

"Kacchan," she said, grabbing his attention. He turned his heated glare on her and Kagome could only smile wider. He definitely hadn't changed. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here," he rudely asked, turning away from her.

Kagome giggled and said, "Obviously, I'm applying. No surprise seeing you here."

"Whatever, just stay out of my way."

She rolled her eyes and punched him on his arm. "I see you're still rude as ever."

"Tch, and I see you're still as annoying as ever," he shot back.

"Is Izuku-kun here," she asked, genuinely curious. Becoming a hero had been Midoriya’s greatest dream, and she couldn't see that changing. He may not have had a quirk, but he was relentless. And Kagome greatly admired his spirit.

Katsuki exploded. He roughly grabbed her arm and said, "Don't mention that quirkless dumbass!"

"Aaaand start!"

Kagome and Katsuki looked up towards Present Mic.

"What's the matter!? There's no such thing as a countdown in a real battle! Run! Ruuun," he shouted. "Consider the baton tossed!"

Kagome and Katsuki instantly took off. Kagome wrenched her arm free, and they pushed past each other and the other test takers.

The other boy was ruthless in his destruction of the robots. Kagome would have taken off in a different direction, but the damage Katsuki was causing could have easily been harmful to others. So she followed after him, keeping the debris away from others as she took down a few of her own robots.

She had just taken down one of the targets when she looked up and saw the ill-tempered boy take down a rather large robot. The tumbling mass of metal was crumbling down, and quick. There were too many other students around, none who seemed to pay too much attention to what was going on. Acting quick, she raced to the middle of scene and threw up the biggest barrier she could muster.

Kagome bit her lip in concentration, as sweat dripped from her brow. She wasn't used to using her quirk so much and so rapidly in a small amount of time. When she was sure everyone would be safe, she dropped the barrier and collapsed on a piece of the robot. But when she saw Katsuki walk past, she regained her energy.

Marching up towards the other boy, she roughly shoved him against a nearby wall.

"What the hell, Kagome," he yelled, attempting to push past her.

"You're such an ass. You need to be more careful," she angrily scolded, sharply poking his chest. "You really could have hurt someone."

"They don't deserve to be here if they can't protect themselves," he callously replied and stalked off.

Kagome was about to follow when Present Mic announced that the test was officially over.

 


	2. The Starting Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on what Kagome's codename should be?

A week after the test, Kagome was lounging under the Goshinboku, book in hand when Souta came racing up to her. He was waving a letter around, talking too fast for her to understand a word he was saying. In amusement, she watched as he tripped over his feet. He landed right in front of her, but it didn’t seem to faze him. He quickly scrambled back to his feet and shoved the letter in her face.

“Your letter,” he said, panting heavily, “from U.A. It’s here.”

She took the letter. Taking a deep breath, she tore it open. A small disk dropped out but before she could pick it up, a screen appeared before her and Souta.

“Testing, 1, 2…”

“Am I on screen!!?”

Kagome and Souta watched on as a close up of the famous hero, All Might, appeared on screen. Both were instantly mesmerized by the appearance of the great hero.

“Let me be the first to congratulate you, new student on your acceptance to U.A,” he announced with a thumbs up and a large grin.

Souta excitedly grabbed onto his sister’s arm and said, “Oh wow, I knew you could do it.”

She smiled weakly at her brother, in disbelief at her own acceptance.

“Higurashi, the panel was impressed by your performance on the practical skills test. School begins in two weeks and we expect you there,” All Might spoke, giving her the details about what was to be expected as a hero in training.

“Yo, congrats on getting accepted,” Shippo said, appearing from behind the screen as it disappeared. Souta jumped back in surprise at his unexpected appearance. Kagome merely rolled her eyes, having sensed his presence.

“You didn’t have anything to do with my acceptance, right,” Kagome asked, eyeing the demon skeptically. She wouldn’t put it past the demon to pull a few strings to help her out.

“Of course not,” he denied, and he really hadn’t though that was not to say he hadn’t been tempted. He could have easily gotten her in through recommendations, but he knew she needed to do this for herself. And her test scores were more than impressive. He had been genuinely surprised that she had not placed first. The boy who had wasn’t much of a hero in his opinion.

“Oh, and I have even more good news,” he said, changing the subject and grinning widely. Too widely.

Kagome eyed him wearily, not quite trusting his “good news”. Reluctantly she asked about whatever he was obviously dying to tell her.

“You’re looking at U.A.’s newest history teacher,” he excitedly exclaimed.

Kagome groaned and let her head fall into her hands. It was going to be a long three years. 


	3. Smashing Into Academia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on Kagome's codename?

Kagome took a deep, calming breath as she gazed up at U.A.’s large camp grounds. The last few weeks had flown by, and now she was officially a high school student. Shippo had offered to walk with her to school, but she didn’t want anybody to think that she was getting special treatment or anything like that. If she was going to be doing this, she was going to do so on her terms.

Determined, she took her first step forward. She passed a couple of other students, but paid them no mind. She was too focused on trying to recall Shippo’s directions to her classroom than her surroundings. (She had a bad habit of getting lost.) She silently thanked the gods when she found herself in front of her homeroom.

Curiously though, there was a boy with messy hair and a yellow backpack standing right in front of it, not moving. Figuring he was probably just nervous (it was their first day of hero school), she was about to introduce herself when he opened the door. She inwardly groaned when she saw Bakugo with his feet on the desk, arguing with another student.

She marched past the curly haired boy, and shoved Bakugo’s foot off the desk. Glaring at him, she began to scold him. “Don’t be so rude. Especially on your first day of class.”

“Tch, mind your own damn business,” he angrily replied. “I’m surprised they even let someone like you in.”

Childishly, she stuck her tongue out at him.

“What are you, five,” Bakugo said.

“You’re one to speak, all those tantrums you still seem to throw,” Kagome spoke. He was the same ill-tempered boy she met as a child, and not even getting into hero school had fixed that temper of his.  

“If you’re here to socialize, then get out.”

Kagome and Bakugo’s attention immediately turned to the doorway. Lying on the ground, behind the boy who had still yet to move and some girl she hadn’t met before, was a homeless looking man. His whole appearance was disheveled, and he was drinking out of a juice pouch. And not for the first time, she questioned her decision in attending this school.

“This is the hero course,” the odd man stated, still lounging on the floor. Idly, Kagome wondered how he had inched his way there.

“It took eight seconds for you to quiet down,” he continued to speak as he stepped out of his sleeping bag. He continued to introduce himself as their homeroom teacher, Aizawa.Shota.

He had them quickly change into their gym clothes and head to the school grounds. Everyone was too nervous to talk much, and Kagome felt a little cheated at not getting the chance to talk to her new classmates. They all had to be an interesting bunch.

She watched with the rest of the class as Aizawa explained the school’s teaching philosophy before singling out Bakugo. He simply had him throw the softball, but allowed the usage of his quirk, something that was normally forbidden.

He was testing their quirks.

Kagome watched on, bored, as Bakugo threw the ball 705.2 meters. All her other classmates were easily impressed. Though at her teacher’s next words, she froze in worry.

“The one with the lowest scores across all eight events will be judged hopeless, and will be expelled.”

Harsh.


	4. What I Can Do for Now

Softball throwing, the standing long jump, fifty-meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side-to-side stepping, upper-body training, and the seated toe touch, those were all the tasks Aizawa had tasked them to do. In middle school she never really had much problems in physical education (especially once she started traveling to the past). But she wasn’t sure how she was going to get through these events with her quirk.

It was times like this that she wished she had paid more attention to Keade and Miroku’s lectures about her abilities.

So she chose a spot towards the end of the line as they started off with the first event, the fifty-meter dash. She watched as her classmates creatively used their quirks to modify their speed and wondered how she was going to attempt it herself. After watching one of the girls use her abilities on her clothes, an idea finally come to her.

She had never attempted to channel her energy through anything but her arrows before, but what if she tried channeling it elsewhere?

Taking a deep, calming breath to clear her mind she focused on her energy. On instinct, it seemed to flow through to her hands. She had to visualize moving it though her body, straining herself to will it where she wanted it to go.

It was an odd sensation and seeing that it was almost her time to race, she hastily pushed all her energies downward. Once Aizawa signaled for her to start, she shot down the race track. And she almost felt as if she was flying. (Idly, she wondered if that was how InuYasha felt.)

She definitely broke her high school record, and had one of the best times of the day. But by the end of the race, she knew she had used too much energy. Her legs felt like jelly and she was completely drained.

She barely managed to make it through the next of her events, managing to get by in the lower middle scores. And by the end of the day, she was pleased that she wasn’t dead last. Though she still felt bad for the curly haired boy who seemed to be struggling the whole day.

She guessed their teacher was feeling generous, as he gave the boy another shot at softball throwing. She wasn’t really paying too much attention to his next attempt, as she was pretty beat. But it was hard to miss him hurling the ball extraordinarily far, probably having one of the best distances (infinity was hard for anyone to beat).

What really caught her attention though was when Bakugo started charging at the boy, demanding that Deku explain himself. She blinked a couple of times, trying to make sense of what was happening in front of her.

There was only one Deku, and she was mentally beating herself up for not noticing earlier. It was so obvious in hindsight.

But before she could do anything with this new bit of information, Aizawa called for their attention. He was ready to go over the class’ results.

Fiddling, nervously with her hands, she was just as shocked as the rest of the class when he announced that he had been lying about expelling someone. They were done for the day, and could pick up their class materials back in their homeroom.


End file.
